


Kenneled Doll

by Undauntedlily



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Body Modification, Control, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Submission, Surgery, doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Undauntedlily
Summary: Matt's desperation for affection is the perfect setup to sate Tord's sadistic ideas.





	Kenneled Doll

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to abuse DO NOT READ THIS. This work is definitely screwed up through the power abuse within.  
> Partially inspired by Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez  
> Feel free to comment if it should or shouldn't be continued, and any ideas you may have for where it should go!

The beautiful thing about a man like Matt was that he was moldable. 

Unfortunately for Matt, as soon as Tord realized this he was  _ all over him _ . He’d always been obsessed with his fantasies, and finding a man who acted like putty, who was willing to do whatever Tord wished for just a bit of praise… well, he couldn’t pass it up. The prospect was strangely… _ addicting _ . Matt wasn’t just a boyfriend now. He was an opportunity. And, well… a doll.

Matt had seen Tord as an opportunity too. He was an opportunity for praise and love and admiration. He was an opportunity for the happiness only other people could provide. And when he looked at Matt the ginger thought he was the only thing he saw. And when he spoke to Matt the ginger’s heart sped up and thumped. It had been awhile since he’d heard anything like that. Tord was an opportunity to be loved, something he was beginning to think was impossible for him.

Tord wouldn’t lie to you. He  _ definitely  _ abused his power. Something about every change Matt made for his sake gave him a thrill deep in his gut. Nothing else had compared. Afterall, with just words and affection he could change the man to be whatever he wanted. ...Even if it wasn’t human.

Actually… each stretch further Matt went from himself the more Tord’s sadistic pleasure grew. So when he had him acting like a dog, being kennelled under his bed at night and sleeping on the floor, and begging for anything Tord would give him, well… it was a euphoria akin to heaven. 

Well, except that perhaps it was better when Tord convinced Matt to go under the surgical knife to get some...changes. It really wasn’t that Matt necessarily  _ needed _ changes, but, well…  _ every _ change Tord could do to make Matt his own made him feel so much more powerful and alive.

So Tord decided that Matt’s features needed to be… softer. More submissive. After all, if he was going to change the man’s face, why not stroke his power-hungry ego more and make Matt look like a powerless doll without Tord. So with surgery after surgery Tord turned Matt into almost an androgynous doll of a human. And one that was praise-starved for any affirmations from Tord’s lips.

And with that, Tord was beginning to look for other creative modifications. He’d already gotten Matt a collar that he shamelessly wore around wherever Tord dragged him, but… well, he couldn’t help but feel more evil satisfaction when he convinced Matt to get it tattooed on him, with Tord’s name on the fake leather.

At that point, Tord finally figured his creation was complete. And he couldn’t be more satisfied with himself for it, but… well, he wanted to show it off. He wanted Matt’s loved ones to see how he’d molded the former model, how Tord had stepped in and changed Matt entirely. He wanted to revel in them seeing that the Matt they once knew didn’t actually exist anymore.

But showing Matt to Edd was a big mistake...


End file.
